


Now That's A Kiss

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Now That's A Kiss

Why it took them so long to reach this point, Harry would never know. What he did know was he'd never been kissed like this before in his life.

Back pressed against the workroom door, Harry's hands gripped Severus's robes, pulling him closer. As their teeth clacked and tongues licked and probed, Harry ground his aching cock against Severus's equally hard length. 

Severus dipped his head and sucked at Harry's neck, hand reaching inside his pants simultaneously.

"Oh, God," Harry gasped out. "I'm going to—"

Severus only stroked him harder, biting down hard as Harry came in his fist.


End file.
